Blind to the world
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: After a battle that nearly ended Allen's life Tyki saves him, but somethings off. Six months is a long time to have no memories. yaoi, TykixAllen


Hi!!! Wow I can't believe this, it's my third one-shot in five days! Anyway I'm in need of a good Beta, just so I don't make a dumb mistake like I did with my first story again. Oh and for those of you who hate sad Allen I don't suggest reading this.

Warnings: Yaoi, Character death ~cries~, should I warn you about minor mental anguish?

Thank you for reading and Reviews are always appreciated [and needed]!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Pain

All I could feel was burning pain, my head hurt my body felt as if it was burning. I thought maybe this was hell. Suddenly warmth moved around me. I didn't know what it was or who but it was wonderful. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I suddenly felt too tired to do anything and passed out.

I awoke still feeling the burning pain but it was less this time. Someone was stroking my hair gently as they sang a smooth lullaby. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do so. I couldn't move either so I had no choice but to just lay there and accept the affection that was being given to me. It was only a few minutes later until I passed out again.

The next time I awoke someone was reading to me. I recognized the voice but had no idea who it was, so I let them read until they noticed I was awake. It was only a few minutes until they noticed that I was no longer sleeping and so they acknowledged me directly.

"How do you feel, you warm enough?" Unable to move I slowly tried to speak but I ended up in a coughing fit for my effort. The other person moved to my bed quickly and helped hold me upright so I could drink some water. The other person sat down behind me so that I was sitting up, so he could hold the glass of water and let me drink from it. I greedily drank everything in the cup and then laid my exhausted head back against a broad chest.

"Good night." His voice was smooth and lulling so I just sighed and fell back into a deep sleep.

This next time I awoke it was quiet. Not knowing what to do I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, it was as if they had been sewn shut. I sighed which must have alerted the man that I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" I knew the general direction of where he was at so I tried to turn my head but even that was difficult. Instead I opted for the next option which was to just tell him. I thought about it for a second worried that I would start coughing again but I decided to anyway.

"I-I feel alright." Oh god, it hurt so bad to talk so I went quiet. I could hear the man walk toward my bed and then I felt him stroke my forehead. I sighed loving the warmth coming from him; I would have leaned in if I could move.

"Rest a little more; I don't want you to get any worse." I could only sigh in answer before I once again feel asleep.

When I awoke this time I felt much better, I stilled ached like all hell, other than that I would live. I tried to open my eyes but once again I couldn't. I gave up trying and listened for the man that always seemed to be here whenever I woke up. Just as I expected there he was walking towards me.

"How are you, you've been asleep for quite a while." I though about his question, my mind seemed slower that it was the last time.

"It's fine you don't need to talk, you were sedated a few days ago to help you sleep; you were having nightmares." I nodded finding that a reasonable answer. It suddenly dawned on me that he had said days. I tried for a while to speak but found it nearly impossible. Lucky for me he seemed to understand me well enough and answered my unasked question.

"You've been asleep for the past three days; you had me worried for a while there." My mouth opened in silent surprise, I went to ask him more but a hand went over my mouth.

"Go back to sleep, its fine." I wanted to tell him I wasn't tired, and then suddenly this feeling of exhaustion swept over me.

"Sleep well." I smiled a little at his words and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

I awoke to silence once again; I couldn't hear anything not even the sound of breathing. I began to panic, wondering to myself where was he, was he ok, why am I alone. I spent a while scared and confused until something occurred to me. Whoever it was that had been coming probably couldn't keep waiting for me all the time so he probably was out doing something. With that thought in mind I fell back into a restless sleep.

For the next five times I woke up he was not there, no one was. It confused me, and I began to wonder if I had been forgotten. I still couldn't see so I had no idea where I was or if there was anyone close by. My worrying would quickly deplete all of my energy and I would fall back into a fitful sleep.

When I awoke this time I could feel sunshine against my eyelids. I couldn't help the small smile that showed on my face as I enjoyed the sunlight. I still couldn't open my eyes but I didn't care, I just didn't want the sunshine to go away. What I thought was probably only a few minutes were actually hours, so in three hours someone or a group of some ones walked into the room. Their talking nearly overwhelmed me until I heard them begin to talk about, who I could only assume was me.

"He hasn't woken up in the past thirteen days, I'm beginning to worry." The voice sounded familiar. Suddenly another voice began to speak.

"Don't worry Nisan, he'll be okay." There was the smallest hint of doubt in her voice but the other person must not have noticed.

"Yeah, Leenalee is right; Allen's going to be fine." This voice I recognized as well, though I still didn't know who they were. I began to get frustrated, who were they talking about. Was I this Allen that they seemed so worried about or was I someone else. They must have notice I was awake while I had been fuming because I suddenly had someone's hand holding mine.

"Allen, oh thank god, we were starting to get worried!" I would have blinked in confusion if my eyes could open but since they couldn't I had to verbally ask her.

"Who's Allen, is that my name?" The whole room went silent.

"Allen, do you know who I am?" I sat trying to recall who this girl was but nothing came back, then it suddenly occurred to me, I had no memories.

"Who are you?"

After the incident with who I now know as Leenalee, I was being watched constantly. Someone was always around to help me do anything and everything that I could have needed. My body was still weak so I couldn't do anything on my own, I also got a lot of questions about my eyes, I had to answer "I don't know," because I honestly didn't know why they wouldn't open, they just wouldn't. After a while all I wanted was for that man that had come to visit me to come back and read me a story.

It was common now for me to suddenly fall asleep and be out for a while so when after six months had passed and there was still no sign of recovery I began to fall into depression. I still had no memories of who I was, besides what they told me, so all I had to go on was other people's stories of me. Some were nice; they described me as gentle and kind. Some of the stories were odd; they would describe me as turning into a monster when it came to gambling. But the most interesting were the ones where they would tell me about how brave and funny I was. I could only imagine doing half the things they would tell me about, sometimes I would dream about it and spend days thinking on it.

I awoke this morning and opened my eyes for the first time. My joy had been so strong I had cried. Someone had mistaken my tears of joy for pain, or insanity and had called one of the men I now knew as Komui, to come and check on me. The man had come down and had nearly begun to cry as well, his joy was so intense. After a quick check up he called the rest of "my" group down. "My" group consisted of, Lavi, a read headed tall and funny man, Leenalee, A gentle and charming lady, Kanda, A bit of a brute who carried around a sword and threatened to kill me on a daily basis, Krory, the sweetest man that I have very known, I think, and finally Cross. Cross only came to visit every once in a while but he was almost always silent. All of them swarmed around me, except for Cross, and they talked to me in exited voices. After only thirty minutes I couldn't take anymore, my body was still unable to function like I wanted it to. Komui noticed and shoved everybody out and told me to rest. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed of the clouds and the rain that talked to much.

I awoke with a start, I knew this presence and I wanted to know who they were, where they were and most of all what they looked like. I looked around the dark room and saw nothing, until from the window came a shadowed figure.

"Good evening." I began to cry with joy, I tried to get up but my legs would not work.

"Hey, you're going to hurt yourself if you do that, lay back down." I obeyed, though I stayed seated upright.

"How are you feeling?" I just smiled and waited until he sat down in the chair beside my bed.

"I feel much better, where have you been and what's your name?" The man was silent for a moment, kind of like when I asked Leenalee who she was.

"Tyki Mikk and I've been very busy running errands." I nodded, that made sense even though it was kind of lame.

"Why don't I remember you, you seem really important to me." Tyki was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Allen, you were fighting… You were fighting Akuma and you were severely injured, you almost died." I nodded again finding that an acceptable answer. It was silent for a while before I decided to talk.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Tyki sighed, it almost sounded like he was irritated.

"I already told you, you were almost killed; don't you think that's reason enough?" I frowned, confused as to why he was so angry. It went silent again. After almost an hour of silence Tyki left and didn't come back for several days.

Six days is a long time to be away from someone, especially if you really want them there. I had finally gotten well enough to move so I loved to take sort walks around the giant building. Even so, I would sit up and wait for Tyki to come at night, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with me. It was on a particularly cold night, I had been on the edge of falling asleep when I heard the slightest creak of my window opening. I was so exited I sat up and as quickly as I could I ran to him, hugging him as tightly as my shaky arms could. Even in the dark I could see the surprise then the amusement as he slowly encircled his arms around me.

"I've missed you." I nearly cried as I finally got around to talking. Tyki's smile was gentle and serene; it felt so right to be in his arms.

"I missed you to." I began to cry then, knowing that what he said was genuinely true. I hugged him tighter not wanting to ever let him go.

"I've come back to restore your memories." I went very still, I had spent so long without them, wanting to remember but having nothing to remember. I began to cry again, my gratitude and joy was so great.

"Look up at me." I did as instructed and immediately found myself hypnotized by his wonderful chocolate brown eyes.

"Close your eyes." I was hesitant to lose sight of him but did as instructed. His kiss was like a tidal wave, my whole body melted against his, it was so right. He pulled back and kissed me again and again and again, he kissed me until I could no longer stand up by myself.

"Get on the bed and lay down." I followed his instruction on shaky legs. Then he casually walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me. I couldn't help but flush a crimson red as he leaned over me and looked at me like I was some tasty dish. And just like the dish he savored every bit. His teeth scrapped my neck and he nipped at my ear making me moan. I couldn't stop my hips from moving against the leg that had so casually made itself comfortable between mine. He grinned as I arched into one of his hands that had move across my chest and over my nipples.

"Tyki!?" Why did this feel so good, my body was so hot and I ached so badly. He seemed to understand my need and he began to grind his leg against my crotch. I cried out and my eyes rolled back, already I was cumming.

"You have no stamina today, oh well I'll let you cum as many times as you want." And he did, oh god he did. His hands were everywhere stroking me, pulling me, pushing against me and nipping me. Everything he touched became like liquid fire and I couldn't resist my body's reactions.

Finally after making me cum three times he pulled away slightly to look at his work. I knew I had kiss marks everywhere, on my shoulders, stomach even between my legs.

Tyki was marking me as his, I just knew it. As he looked at me I looked at him. Both of us were naked showing me how defined his muscles really were, his shoulder were broad and strong, his legs smooth and long, everything about him was beautiful and big, even down there. After looking at me for a while he decided to continue and finish preparing me. After only a few minute of fingering me I was writhing and on the edge of orgasm number four.

"Tyki, Ahh please!" I didn't know what I was begging for but he obviously did. He took my pale legs and places them over his beautifully tanned shoulders. Placing himself against my entrance he began to slowly push in to me. I cringed, the pain was worse than I would have thought.

"Relax, it'll stop hurting soon." I nodded and tried to do as he'd instructed.

"Tyki!" After a few more seconds he was buried deep inside me, as he leaned over me I looked at him. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he were concentrating, his brows were pulled together and his mouth was slightly open, his lips were cherry red and his hair stuck to his face in random places. I groaned as he suddenly shifted inside me, I decided to give him the OK to move. He began a slow smooth pace but it didn't last long, soon he had me nearly screaming as he pounded against something in side of me that had me seeing stars.

"Tyki, c-cumming!" He just moved faster slamming into me harder and faster. My orgasm came so hard and fast I couldn't make a sound, my mouth was open in a silent scream and my whole body was tensed as I arched off the bed. Almost immediately after, Tyki came inside me, groaning my name huskily. I quickly passed out.

After Tyki left my memories all came back. I never saw Tyki again but I knew that it was because of him that I got them all back. For nearly two years I dreamt of that one night with him and for two years wondered where he went. Until on day I got a message from Cross.

Allen,

Tyki Mikk is dead. I am sorry.

Cross

My heart stopped, I couldn't believe it, why, how!? I spent days in my room crying not talking or eating. I didn't come out until Lavi my closest and dearest friend coaxed me out. I haven't left Lavi's side since, and I don't think I ever can. I am now currently in a relationship with him, he honestly loves me very much. I feel terrible because well, I have only ever loved one person, and I still love him today. I hope I can change though; Lavi deserves more from me, so I'll keep on trying and maybe one day I can love him like I did Tyki.

Fin


End file.
